Magical Neko Boyz
by Ra-chanMiawMiaw
Summary: Sebenernya Love neko bukan catagorynya ... tapi mw gimana lagi ? ini cerita sendiri XD thx ... sorry ga bsa buat sumarry baca sendiri ya ! XD And setiap muncul chapter baru Gambarnya akan di rubah ... RnR XD
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

_**-Magical Neko Boyz -**_

**PAIR: Joe-Rick**

**AUTHOR: ChloeHartzogCrazyaz**

**GENRE: Romance - Fantasy**

**RATING: T**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Pemberitahuan !**

**Karakter cerita ini aku ambil dari google :D , jadi bukan buatan sendiri jadi mohon di mengerti hanya untuk memberi gambaran dalam ceritanya THX ….**

**Summary :**Joe adalah seekor **Magician Neko Boy** yang di tugaskan untuk mengembalikan mimpi dan harapan seseorang yang telah hilang ,untuk membangkitkan kekuatan para penyihir mimpi seperti dirinya ….. Dalam perjuangannya Joe dihalang banyak rintangan.. Dukung Joe ya !

**?**

"Baik ! Apa kau sudah siap ?" Tanya seorang penjaga gerbang besar..

"Aku.. aku…. Siap …"Gumam ..Neko boy berambut biru

"Ingatlah tidak ada orang yang boleh melihatmu dengan telinga dan ekor itu **KECUALI PARA MAGE** !" Mengingatkan Joe dengan suara yang sangat keras dan mulai membuka gerbang..

"Iya … a…kuu mengerti….." Mengerti ? tapi dia menggaruk2 kepala seperti orang kebingungan

"Baiklah sebentar lagi kau akan pergi jadi berhati-hati lah ….Banyak **Devil yang menunggu mu disana ** !.."

"Eng….gg…. Aku agak gugup….. Apa aku benar-benar harapan itu ? " Jantungnya berdebar-debar .

" Hah ! kau tidak percaya ramalan itu ? walaupun aku lebih kuat darimu… tapi tetap saja kau yang harus pergi percayalah ! " Memegang pundak Joe dan berusaha memberikan kepercayaan

"Baiklah… mohon bantuannya …"

"Sekarang waktunya ,berhati-hati lah ! " Membukakan pintu gerbang tersebut

(Hap… Joe pun masuk kedalam gerbang )

**Tokyo,Japan,City Park**

(Mendung)

"Aaaaa….."Terjatuh dari langit ... "Aw… .. Hmmm sekarang aku harus apa ya ? ….." Bangun dari tempat ia terjatuh..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cowok ..

"Ah! Siall….kenapa cuaca hari ini buruk !…" Terlihat seperti berbicara sendiri

"Hmm….?" Mengintip dari balik pohon ….

" …. *sigh* … arghhhhh !..." laki-laki tersebut berteriak dan mulai menginjak….. berbagai macam barang seperti anjing , kucing ehh salah ==" *kidding

"Emm…. "Memasukan telinga dan ekor ke dalam jaketnya dan mulai mendekati lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Permisi …." Menyentuh-nyentuh cowok tersebut… #tuing tuing#

"Gyaa ! Jangan membuatku kaget ! … *huft*… ada perlu apa ?"Terkejut melihat Joe…

"Aku ingin bertanya …. boleh ?"

"Tentu saja …"Menjawab dengan riangnya… dan berlagak seperti seorang pemandu …

"Apa kau **RedMage** ?" Menunjuk cowok berambut merah itu….

"Kau bilang apa ? **RedMage"  
**

"Sepertinya bukan lupakan lah …." Tersenyum manis terhadapnya

"Hahahaha dasar anak kecil…."Mengelus-elus kepala Joe

"Hmm..… miaw.." Merasa sangat nyaman ketika ia di elus ...

"Eh miaw ?"

(Tiba-tiba hujan pun turun…) tik tik tik…

"Aaaa ! Hujan ! " Berlarian sekeliling tempatnya… seperti orang kesurupan..

"Ha ? Kau takut hujan ? " Menghentikan Joe sambil membuka payung.."Hey Sudahlah ! Koko de !"

"Arigatou nii-chan kau menyelamatkan nyawaku.. Hehehe…." Nyawa ?….

"Hahaha…. Kau ini seperti orang gila di pinggiran sana " Menunjuk kearah wilayah orang gila..

"Aku gak gila !"Kesal….

"Iya iya Heheheh" Mengelus kepala Joe…"Lagi pula aku ingin pulang sekarang …. Bye !"Berlari menjauh dari Joe dan memberi Joe payungnya….

"Aaaa… Tunggu!" menarik bahu cowok tersebut…

"Huh ?Kenapa?"Berbalik..

"Anu…Boleh ga aku numpang di rumah nii-chan?"

"Nii-chan ? Mau ? "

"Boleh? .."

"Hu um ayo !" Menarik Joe ….

"Arigatoooooou nii-chan" Berlarian sambil memeluk cowok tersebut….

…

**Rick Home**

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya …" Melepaskan Sepatu " Oh ya Ngomong-ngomong nama mu siapa ?"Tanya Rick  
"Hmm aku Joe…." Menunduk hormat…..

"Salam kenal .. Aku Richard…. Panggil saja Rick.."

" Mmm aku panggil Nee-chan/One-chan yaaaa ! :3 " Mengatakan dengan kencangnya ~

"Huh … emang aku setua itu…?" Meraba2 wajah tampannya…

"Hmhmhm…"Tertawa kecil… dgn Senyuman Iblis….

"Ada yang lucu ya ? …." Melihat sekeliling ~

"Engg… Ngga kok .HMHMHMHMHM" Tertawanya makin keras MuahHAhahHAahAHha

"Uhh… Ini hari yang buruk bertemu orang gila seperti mu….." Murung (._.ll)

"*Hump*" Mengembungkan pipinya …

"Heheh aku kan cuman bercanda … Lagi pula lepaskan jaket mu dulu.."

"Eh ga usah aku senang berada di dalam jaket…" memegang erat-erat jaketnya

"Bah ! nakal ! sini aku bukaain !" Mendekati Joe dan mulai memaksa membuka jaketnya..

"Ngg… nggak usah nee-chan .." Mendorong balik Rick …

"Sudah ga usah malu-malu kucing…" Menarik-narik jaket Joe..

"_hmm aku kan emang kucing.."_Berpikir sejenak dan melupakan bahwa jaketnya telah lepas…..

"Eh kok lepas …" Baru menyadari bahwa jaketnya telah terlepas …

" yesss .. Hah :O !?" terdiam dan bengong melihat Joe …..

"?!"Rick masih saja tidak percaya dan terdiam…

"Aneh …" =3= mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini

"Aneh apanya ! Padahal dirimu sendiri yaa..ngg…aneh !" Menunjuk Joe ~

"Iya iya … Penjelasannya panjang …. Jadi gini .."Menjelaskan seperti penjelasan pertama tadi :D ..

"Waaaa (OoO) " Shock !

"Hum? ?..Kenapa lagi sih .. ==" "

Rick mendorong Joe hingga terjatuh di lantai …

"Nyaaaww !?" *Blushing*

"Apa..apa..apa ini asli ?" Meraba2 tubuh Joe … dan hampir memegang …

Muka Joe berbubah pucat dan langsung memojok ke tembok " Ghaaa ! apa-apaan tadi !" Memeluk tubuh nya ..

"Hmmm.."

"Jangan 'hmm' aja .." =_=

"Kalau di lihat-lihat kamu lucu juga .. " Wajah Rick memerah saat mengatakan kata LUCU…

"ee ?" menggaruk-garuk kepala

" Ngg…." Mendekati Joe dan bertatapan dgn nya…

" *gasp*" sedikit terkejut saat bertatapan dgn Rick .. and Blushing /

Rick mendekati bibir Joe seakan ingin menciumnya ..

*erkkkk* Suara perut Joe yang mengaung … "_ duh kok saat kya gini aku laper "_

" ha ? Haha kamu lapar ? Ayo kita kedalam … kita makan " Tersenyum manis

" Baik… " Still Blushing /

"Hmm nee-chan sudah belum ? "Melihat ke dapur ..

"Yaa tunggu aja !"

30 Menit kemudian…..

"Ini .. " Menaruh makanan di atas meja and Still with his sweet smile

" Waa ! " Shock ! " Mata Joe berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang di buat Rick ~

"T-hehe " Menggosok-gosok hidungnya

" yam yam yam" Makan dengan lahap ~

" Jadi enak ngga ? "

" Emm.. Biasa aja ! " Menjawab saat masih mengunyah makanan ..

" Hahaha jangan bohong ? "

" Hehe "

" Ahaha .. " Menatap Joe yang sedang makan ^_^

"Umm nii-chan ga makan ?"

"Hmhm.. Aku lebih suka ngeliatin kamu makan .. "

" *glek* " Menelan makanan "Aapaa ?"

"Haha malah pas km kaget lebih aku suka .. " Still Smile

"Ughh…Aahahahha cuman bercanda kan ! hahahahah " Tertawa seakan menganggap Rick bercanda ..

"Hmhhmhm" Senyum terhadap Joe..

" *yawn*" Menguap… "Ngg aku lelah kak …"

"Baiklah kau boleh tidur duluan"

"Emm kamarnya dimana ?"

"Disebelah sana ~" Menunjuk ke arah pintu berhiasan boneka kucing …

" Maav merepotkan kak aku tidur ya dadah ~ " Berlari ke kamar …

" _akhirnya mimpiku terwujud hahah_ " Merapikan meja dan mulai mencuci piring makanan Joe

Disisi lain ~

" Hmm … *yawn* Akhirnya aku bertemu 1 mage … berarti tinggal 3 mage lagi hihihi…" Mulai tertidur Zz

Disisi lain lagi ~

"Ah selesai juga … " Berjalan ke kamar .. dan mematikan lampu ruang makan …"Hmm… Dia tertidur lelap…." Smile dan berbaring di samping Joe ..

Beberapa saat kemudian ~

"Ngg nggg gyaaaaa ngg jangann ! ahh !"

To Be Continued…..

Waaaa ! Apakah yang terjadi ? Keep reading okay :D !?

Mohon comment dan saran2 nya :D thx


	2. Chapter 2 : TheRed Mage

.

.

.

**_-Magical Neko Boyz –_**

**WARING: YAOI**

**PAIR: Joe-Rick**

**AUTHOR: ChloeHartzogCrazyaz**

**GENRE: Romance - Fantasy**

**RATING: T**

**_Chapter2 : The Red Mage ~_**

**BedRoom**

"Ngg gyaa ahh ! "teriak joe seakan tidak tahan dengan sesuatu…

"Oii ! Kamu kenapa ? Oii !" *Berusaha Membangunkan Joe ….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *" Terbangun dengan berteriak…

"Kau mimpi ya ? "* Menenangkan Joe…

"Huaa T-T one-chan ! " Memeluk Rick

"Daijoubu ? "

" Aku mimpi buruk T-T !"

"Hei sudah-sudah … Lagi pula kamu mimpi apa ?"

"etto…. Hehehe di kepung anjing-anjing .. Huaaaa takutt Kowaaii ! " *Mengeratkan pelukannya…

"Hahahaha " Mengelus-elus kepala Joe " Lagi pula kalau kamu ketakutan imut juga :) " Smile smile ~

"Ghaa ! " Melepaskan pelukan kan mojok…. (Kebiasaan Joe mojok ~_~ )

"Hmm ? kenapa lagi ? " Menggaruk kepala kebingungan….

"anu…. Engg….. ga ada… hehe "

" Ugh yasudah aku tidur dulu …. " Kembali Tidur…

" Umm_…. Eng kenapa ya setiap dia dekat Joe , Joe merasa malu " _Memikirkan semua hal yang telah terjadi " Ugh ngapain dipikirin .. bobo ah ~" ZzZzZzzZzZZzz…

In The Morning….

"Ugh… Kucing tidur berantakan seperti ini …." Melihat posisi tidur Joe yang tidak karuan dan berantakan "Hei hei bangun ! Joe bangun !" Berusaha membangunkan Joe…

Tiba-tiba Joe memeluk Rick dan berkata…" Emm yam… Osakana ku …. Em" Mengigau…

"Eh lepaskan Joe aku bukan ikan ! Aarghh heii lepaskan " Mecoba melepaskan diri

"Nyam nyamm " Menjilat-jilat pipi Rick / "Emm oishii …"

" Aaa Joe sadar ! "

"Ha? Hmm… sudah pagi ya …. Ohayou …Hoammzz " Terbangun tanpa tau apa yang dia telah lakukan terhadap Rick "

"Hei lepaskan aku !"

"AAA ! Apa yang kau lakukan memelukku ! " Blush blush / dan biasa mojok…

"Hei kau yang memelukku ! Kau bermimpi ya ? "

"Joe tidak bermimpi melakukan sesuatu dengan one-chan … Joe hanya bermimpi makan Ikan :3 miaww"

"Aduh … kau merepotkan sekali …" Murung sekan-akan menunjukan expresi marah….

" EH ?! One-chan marah ya ..? Gomenasain gomen gomen gomen gomen !" *Menunduk-nunduk maav

"Ahaha ga juga kok .. sana kau mandi duluan .." *Memberikan Joe handuk

" Ng…Joe mandi ?" Bingung..

"Ya kamu duluan , aku siapkan sarapan ~"

" Joe tidak biasa mandi dengan air one-chan…."

"APAA !? Jadi kamu ga pernah mandi ? " Terkejut …

"Ngga juga … Aku biasa mandi dengan awan … di negriku kita berenang-renang di atas awan dan segala kotoran kuman virus bakteri hilang miaww :3"

" Ngg apa bedanya kau juga bisa berenang-renang di dalam air kan ?"

"etto… Joe ga tau cara mandi pake air T-T " Crycry

" Err… baiklah kemari.. " *Berjalan ke kamar mandi…

**BathRoom /**

"Nah jadi ini sabunnya … "

"Eng ? Sabun itu permen ya ? " *Memperhatikan sabun berbau anggur itu…

"Bukan Joe itu untuk kamu mandi …. Hanya perlu di gosokan di tubuhmu…" Menjelaskan lebih lanjut

" Emm… baiklah .. Joe coba mandi " Mulai membuka baju dan berendam….

*Menutup Pintu

"Ugh akhirnya selesai….dan sekarang saatnya ke dapur … "

**Kitchen **

" Fufufufu ~ " Sibuk Memasak …

*BYUR BYAR BYUR* " Yeyyy asikk ! yeyy ~" Terdengar teriakan kegirangan dari kamar mandi..

"Aduh apalagi itu …" Menaruh Makanan…

"Hey Joe Kau sedang apa ?Jangan bermain air cepat ,aku juga ingin mandi !" Berteriak sambill mengetok pintu kamar mandi…

" Ungg Air ? APA AIRR ?! AAAAAAAA AIRR AIR AIR AIR !" Baru menyadari bahwa dia berendam di air…

" Waa? " Kebingungan …

"One-chann tolongg !" Keluar kamar mandi dan *BRAK* menabrak Rick dan terjatuh…. " Aaaa !" Blush

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan ? " Menutup mata dan memberikan Joe handuk…

"Ngg… Joe kan takut air one-chan …"

"Jadi kamu baru sadar dari tadi berendam dalam air ?" GUBRAK*

"Hehehe sumimasen…"

" Ugh cepat sana kamu pakai bajumu.. aku mandi dulu ~ " Masuk kedalam kamar mandi….

" Haik !"

…

"Oi ! Joe sudah selesai ?"Keluar Kamar mandi

" Hmm sudah one-chan !" Menjawab

*Rick masuk kedalam kamar dan memakai baju…

"Hmhmhm… " Bersiul-siul sambil menyapu rumah…

"eh ? Kau menyapuu ?" Rick melihat Joe dengan sapu di tangannya dan sedang menyapu ruang tamu…

"eng iya … dari pada aku ga kerja mending kerja.. hehe"

"Uh ? bukannya kamu ke dunia ini untuk mencari para mage ?"

"Iya sih .. tapi .. sepertinya aku menemukan 1 …."

"Uh siapa?"

"etto… Joe rasa dia itu Ri….Ngg…" Saat ingin mengucap nama RedMage nya Joe pingsan tanpa sebab..

dan dari belakang Rick terdengar suara wanita …

"Hmhmh sangat mudah dari yang aku pikirkan…" Tertawa Bangga

"Gahh !" Menoleh kebelakang dan mundur mendekati Joe… "Kau siapa !"

Wanita berbaju aluminium itu hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan iblisnya….

"Hei JAWAB AKU !"

"Percuma saja aku tidak berusan dengan mu anak kecil ! aku hanya mencari Neko malang disana ! jadi minggir kau Hyaaa ! " Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi Rick terlempar ke kanan Joe dan terjatuh….

"Hmmm aku hanya perlu mengambil kalung ini …." Mendekati Joe… dan mencoba mengambil kalungnya…

"ngg .. chot…chotto… Ini belum selesai menjauh darinya !" Bangun dan mencoba memukul wanita tersebut…. "Rasakan ini !"

"Ng bodoh Hyahh ! " Tiba-tiba mereka berada di tempat lain tempat seperti luar angkasa….

"Hah dimana ini !"

"Lebih baik kita bertarung disini dasar manusia bodoh …" Wanita Kesal..

"Jangan remahkan aku ! Kau tidak tau aku juara 1 perlombaan Kung-Fu !"

"Siapa peduli ! Orang biasa melawan iblis yang bisa mengendalikan udara ! kau berani ? "

"Ayo maju !"

"Hmp baiklah rasakan ini WIND TUNNEL !" Berputar2 sehingga membentuk angin di sekelilingnya dan melepaskan anginnya kea rah Rick

"Sial Arghh ! " Terkena anginnya…..

"So kau masih berobsesi bisa mengalahkanku ?"

"Ng… Walaupun aku manusia biasa aku akan tetap melindung JOE ! " Dan suara itu membuat Joe terbangun…

"One-chan…. Kau …. Pas..ti bisa…"

"GYAAAAAAAA !" Teriak Rick !

"Hah aura apa ini ? API ? !" Sang Iblis tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Rick…

"Beri Aku kekuatan !" Api Menyelimuti Tubuh Rick dengan matanya merah menyala seakan Goriila yang sedang mengamuk " RASAKAN INII ! METEOR CALL ! …. Melempar Bola api raksasa kepada Iblis di depannya….

"WIND TUNNEL !" Membalas serangan Rick dengan hebusan angin besar

"APA kau bodoh ! angin akan membuat api tambah besar ! "

Bola Api itu pun bertambah besar dan menimpa iblis tersebut …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA"

To Be Countinued…..


End file.
